Black Shaded Roses
by captain menolly
Summary: She's not the same. I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. Now she's gone. With them. Glaring at me. And he's staring at her like I want to.. ShadAmySonic. It's back!
1. Smile

**She's not the same. I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. Now she's gone. With them. Glaring at me. And he's staring at her like I want to.. ShadAmySonic.**

I only own the play and most of the characters used in it. I also own Karou.

**Black Shaded Roses**

**---x**

Option Activated: Sonic's POV

**--x**

She's not the same. I didn't mean to do it. I really, really didn't. Now she's gone. With them. The people that others call ' Goths'. I myself don't like labels, but.. She's with them. Not me. Glaring at me. Coldly. It burns. It really, really does. I'm not a hero. Heroes don't make girls cry. Or change. I'm sorry. But she won't hear it. She hates me. I love her. I mean it. You know the saying ' you never know what you have until it's gone '? Well, it's true.

Wait. Let me start from the beginning... so you understand what I'm telling you. To the first day it all went wrong..

**--x**

Option Activated: Normal POV

Extras: Rewind to Day 1

**--x**

She came down the sidewalk to the highschool. They stopped to stare at her. She was popular. They were not. But, one of them was different, with dancing eyes and an admiring look instead of a cold and mean one. He knew Amy Rose wasn't your normal prep. She was kind and considerate, barely ever caring for herself. By highschool she had dropped the fangirl act and was Sonic's friend. But that's not all that changed. She was sweeter, more mature. She was quiet and shy, never rude. She also dropped the dress, shoes and headband for a different look and ' style '. Today she wore a red sleeveless shirt and white shorts. Her feet bore black and pink vans, and most thought it was weird the way she dressed, usually. Sometimes she wore capes and battle outfits, sometimes full body suits. She was in the drama club, though. Most were surprised.

In fact, many other things changed. Knuckles opened up a little bit, and now him and Rouge are together. Cream somehow got into some music from Shadow, and to her mother's surprise and dismay, is now what people call a 'punk'. But labels weren't given by the wearers themselves, others of course stereotyped everybody. Sonic was a popular jock, as expected. Knuckles was also a ' punk ', and Rouge a prep. It was a strange couple, but perfect none the less. Tails was your ordinary down-to-earth guy and he seemed to be noticing Cream a bit more every day. Shadow was considered a goth , though. Sonic hated this, teasing the black and cerise hedgehog whenever he could. Shadow, on the other hand, kept to himself and never said a word about anybody.

What the weirdest thing was, was that Shadow and Amy were friends. They talked at lunch, and sometimes worked together in classes, and walked to places together too. The preps and goths hated it, but kept their mouths shut in fear of their friends getting defensive. Both sides were very loyal. But little did anyone know, the cobalt hedgehog we know as Sonic will do something very, very wrong.

" Hi Sonic! " chirped the emerald eyed beauty as she spotted him. At the moment Sonic was talking to Tails. He turned to her.

" Sorry Amy, can you wait a minute or two? I'm talking to Tails. " Amy smiled and nodded, waiting patiently.

Shadow spotted his friend waiting for Sonic getting done with his heated discussion. He rolled his eyes rudely, muttering under his breath.

" Faker.. " the next thing he knew, a pink hedgehog was next to him.

" What was that, Shadow? " he blinked, looking at her for a second before jumping backwards a bit in realization and surprise.

" A-Amy, hi.. Uh.. " he sounded nervous, then containing himself, he acted cold again. " When did you get here? "

" A few seconds ago, actually. " she chuckled at his sudden change.

" Just wanted to say.. "

" Amy! " Sonic called. Amy smiled at the cobalt hedgehog, turning back to Shadow.

" I'll see you in class, 'kay? " she smiled, and Shadow had to give a weak one in return.

" 'Kay. See ya. " he muttered as she walked away. " Damn that faker. "

**--x**

Special Features: Chemistry

**--x**

In the Chemistry class, the desks were actually tables for two people. Sonic, Amy, and Shadow had this class now, and the seats were as so, by row:

(xother classmate that no one cares about)

( desk/table)

Son. X. X. X.

X. X. X. X.

X. X. Shad. A.

" Today class, we will be conducting an experiment named-- BLAH -- using the chemicals and elements of-- BLAH -- ! " the class groaned.

Not caring, the teacher took the kids to the chemistry lab in the back room.

" Okay kids, since you were so good last time, I'll let you pick your partners again! " he smiled broadly, flashing a set of perfect human teeth.

Sonic smirked. _I'll get Amy before he does!_

" Hey Amy! " she turned, dazzling smile on her face. " Wanna work with me? " Her smile turned to a frown, brow creasing worriedly. He was suddenly concerned.

" Sorry, Sonic.. but I have already agreed to work with.. " he took this moment to fume. _Shadow..grr.. _".. Karou. " his heart sunk as he fell on the floor in an anime style.

There Karou stood in all his glory. Tall and lean, built. Echinda, with dark blue dreadlocks and stunning golden eyes. He was cocky and a womanizer, flirting with many girls and always deflowering them before their sixteenth birthday. He hadn't gotten Amy yet. Or Cream, but he only likes girls in their grade.. good for the Doe, at least. All through class, poor Amy had to deal with his taunts and flirts, groping and pick-up lines, and of course, compliments and offers for dates or shopping trips, for everyone knew he was rich. She always took it with a smile though, and politely declined. Shadow and Sonic were both in bad moods the whole time, getting paired with nerds who _wanted _to do all of the work.

They both watched Karou try to get Amy to do something with him, and she always said no nicely. Shadow wondered how she put up with such a jerk, while his cobalt counterpart could only watch some of her cleavage show at some moments as she leaned for some ingredients over the table. After class, Karou followed Amy a bit towards the exit of class, but she asked if she could talk to him later, and he gladly agreed. Shadow came up to her afterwards, crimson eyes gleaming.

" Hey Ames, want to walk do free period together? " she nodded, happily agreeing. _Good, _thought the black and cerise male. _No Sonic NOR Karou to interrupt our..erm.. 'bonding'. _

" Ooh, I know! Let's go to the drama room! " He agreed, for he was in the drama club as well, and it's good to get practice because it was a real play they were doing for school that they were going to practice.

**--x**

Extra Features: Stage

**--x**

They reread the details on the script:

Play: Silently Screaming ( I own this play! )

Cast

Shadow- Helios Hell-ee-oce

Amy- Celestiar Cell-eh-star

Cream- Kloaia Clay-ah

Adrianne- Maska Musk-ah

Samma- Huika ( Dark Twin 1 )

Sammy- Huiga ( Dark Twin 2 )

Pillar- Kamka

Valentine- Valentine

Mipsy- Met's'kaa ( Light Twin 2 ) Met-ss-kah

Tipsy- Met's'kuu ( Light Twin 1 ) Met-ss-coo

Collin- Stehgl Steh-gull

Seth- Paaku Pah-coo

Moonlight- Selene Cell-Een

( They will be called by Normal names, but only Shad and Ames practicing now. )

( Will use script style for obvious reasons.. )

Shadow: My dear Celestiar, what are you doing!

Amy: H..Hel..ios.. you've.. you've come to save me.

Shadow: Why are you bleeding? What happened? Please, tell me!

Amy: ..I..'m dying..

Shadow: No.. no.. Please, no! Gods, don't do this to me! I've finally realized how much I needed you, Celestiar.. you can't die now! -pleadingly-

Amy: Helios..s..shush.. now..

Shadow: Wha--

Amy: -sternly- I-I'll always be..be here.. in your.. in your heart.. you have.. to let me.. l-leave.. this worl..d.

Shadow: -leans in near her, breath tickling Amy's neck as he reached her ear-..

Amy: Wh-what are you--

Shadow: -breathes into her ear- I'm not letting you go now.. I love you..

Amy: -holds breath, looks at Shadow, shocked-

Shadow: Do you love me?

Amy: Y-yes..

Shadow: Then you're not leaving without me.

- They lean in for the final kiss scene, but Sonic and Karou walk in, both on opposit sides of the stage, to see Shadow leaning over a weak and defenseless looking Amy.-

- Both fume, and as Shadow's lips are about to touch Amy's, Sonic and Karou both scream. -

**--x**

-film runs out- Damn! New idea, what'cha think? Karou has no chance, just so you know. Or does he? Muah ha ha! And the triangle begins! Read and review, please!


	2. Shun and Cold

**She's not the same. I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. Now she's gone. With them. Glaring at me. And he's staring at her like I want to.. ShadAmySonic.**

I only own the play and most of the characters used in it. I also own Karou.

**Black Shaded Roses**

**Burner the Echinda- I will finish this. Promise. -grins-**

**Warior- I am about to in this next chapter! Meh..**

**ShadowCrazy46- Glad I got your attention. And, well, I can't tell you, so you'll just have to wait till' the end 'cause it's going to be a heated battle for Amy's heart!**

**Celestial the Hedgird- Your review made me smile!**

**Me!- I am.**

**KatyRose- I said that Karou MIGHT have a chance, love.**

**Angel Sprite the Hedgehog- Meh.**

**Minamko- Thank you very, very much!**

_**WARNING: Abuse, self-mutilation and angst in this chapter. Read author's note at bottom!**_

**--x**

Option Activated: Normal POV

**--x**

" Shadow, what are you doing! " the cobalt hedgehog yelled out. Karou just continued screaming.

Shadow and Amy blushed deep scarlet, as the black and cerise hedgehog runs out of the room. Amy blinks, sighs, and turns to the two males who are shocked. Sonic stared at her, emerald eyes showing a mix of hurt, pain, and betrayal. Karou was passive, and stopped screaming. The pink female stood up, brushed herself off, opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

" Amy, what was going on back there? " the blur blur inquired.

" We were rehearsing for a play, and there's a kiss scene. " she replied, voice almost shaking. He walked over to her, draping his arms over her shoulders and playing with her quills.

" Ah. "

" Are you angry with me? "

" Of course not, Ames. I understand. " Amy smiled.

" Good. " Karou sighed, leaving. Emerald locked onto emerald. Amy's smile had to make the cobalt male smile too. He then moved away, releasing all physical contact, holding his head, frown placed on his face, and emerald eyes darting in fear.

" Gods, Amy! What are you doing! " he yelled before running out. Amy cried out.

" Sonic! " the said hedgehog continued to run, a mere blur to those who saw him.

_What's wrong with me! _he asked himself.

_... Am I.. am I falling.. for.. for.. Amy?_

_I have to be.. my heart beats so fast when I'm near her... but why? Why!_

A certain black and cerise hedgehog was having the same thoughts, running as well. They ran into their next class, both panting. Not from exhaustion, but shock and fear from their thoughts.

**--x**

She sighed, wiping a tear from her cheek. Again trying to put on a fake smile, she failed miserably, and listened to the music, lipping the words.

_**I never said I'd lie and wait forever**_

_**If I died, we'd be together**_

_**I can't always just forget her**_

_**But she could try**_

_**At the end of the world**_

_**Or the last thing I see**_

_**You are**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Could I?**_

_**Should I?**_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever.. ever.. ever**_

_**Get the feeling that you're never**_

_**All alone and I remember now**_

_**At the top of my lungs**_

_**In my arms**_

_**She dies..**_

_**She dies..**_

_**At the end of the world**_

_**Or the last thing I see**_

_**You are**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Could I?**_

_**Should I?**_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Could I?**_

_**Should I?**_

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**_

_**For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**_

_**If I fall**_

_**If I fall**_

_**(down)**_

_**At the end of the world**_

_**Or the last thing I see**_

_**You are**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Could I?**_

_**Should I?**_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Never coming home**_

_**Could I?**_

_**Should I?**_

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**_

_**For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**_

As the song finished, the pink hedgehog was almost crying. She held her emotions in, though, breathing in deeply. A few students looked at her, confused, but then again, they didn't understand the meaning of the song. She may be what one would call a 'prep', but she knew her music, and she hated what most preps liked. She was more into what Shadow and Cream liked, which was odd.

**--x**

**--x**

School had ended a few good hours ago, but she still felt locked up. She heard a door close downstairs. She flattened her ears, silently turning her music and lights off, sitting on the floor and holding her knees to her chest. Her eyes showed fear, and her breathing became jagged, but she made it almost silent. Heavy footsteps padded up the stairs, outside of her room, and knuckles rapped on the door.

" Amy? Amy, I know you're in there. Make it easier on me and open the door. "A male voice called, and she shivered, not moving.

" The door's open. " she squeaked, barely audibly.

A man opened the door. He was human, with blonde spikes of hair that stood up. His angry brown eyes focused on her as he closed in on the hedgehog.

" I'm pissed! " he yelled.

" Kari still won't go out with me! " Shun yelled, his tan face straining.

" Good thing I have you to help me release the anger.. " he mumbled, clenching his fist as the terrified female closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

He threw a punch at her face, and she took it silently. He kicked her in the stomach, knocking her over. He punched her in the stomach, kicking her and slapping her over and over again. He pulled her quills, scratched her, even hit her with random objects. He beat her until his rage was spent, and yet she still smiled through all of it.

" I expect you to cover those up. And remember, it's _our little secret, _you bitch. Come down and make dinner soon. " he spoke evilly to the beaten girl.

When he shut the door, Amy got up, staggering, and into her personal bathroom. She took a bath, cleaning herself up, bandaging the wounds.

She went downstairs, into the kitchen, and started boiling water. She decided on pasta, taking out the ingredients as she thinned the tomato paste, then adding seasonings and things Shun liked. She boiled the angel hair noodles, humming and smiling while the human watched her.

She sat down across from him and waited, still smiling.

" Why do you always smile, you piece of shit? " he started. Amy finished the pasta and handed him a white plate with cherry blossom designs on it.

" Dinner's ready, Shun. " she said happily. After they finished eating, he continued. Amy nodded and smiled, making the . face as he spoke.

" Now, what was I saying? Ah, yes. Again, you always smile. Why? You're a worthless, slutty piece of shit. You're a bitch, and you think you're so much better than everyone else. You think you have it hard? Look at my life. I had to work **two whole weeks **at a Laundry Mat! " he exclaimed.

" That's terrible. " Amy commented, still happily smiling.

" You can't do anything right, and I'm sure everyone would love it if you died. In fact, I think all your so-called 'friends' would spit on it and dance on it in happiness, then having a huge party afterwards. "

" I think so too. Wouldn't that be great? " she seemed to not hear his comments.

" Whatever. I can't look at your stupid and pathetic smile any longer. Go to bed. "

" Yes, Mr. Shun. " she stood, curtsied, and went upstairs.

As she lay on her bed, she recalled the events of earlier at school.

**--x**

**Operation: Flashback**

**--x**

" Hiya Sonic! " she chirped, running to the cobalt hedgehog. He looked up, and Amy gasped. He was crying!

" Sonic, what's wro--" she was cut off by an angry voice.

" Go away! Go kiss your little boyfriend and get the hell out of my life! Forever! Why don't you just **_die_**, Amy Rose? " he shrieked at her, voice shaking.

Amy shook her head, backing away.

" You're not Sonic! " she screamed. " YOU'RE NOT SONIC! " and she ran towards her home, heart aching.

**--x**

**End Flashback**

**--x**

She dragged the broken piece of glass over her skin, slashing open and licking the blood. She did this a few more times, then bandaged them up and went to bed.

**--x**

Sorry it had to get this way, folks, rushed and sloppy, crappy even. Sorry for depression too, but it _is _romance/angst. Also, sorry this was so rushed, but people wanted a new chapter. Sorry, and I'll take more concern and time next chapter. I was just very depressed, and you know how writing goes. Based on emotions. I was more calm first chapter, so sorry.. Please forgive me!


	3. ShadAmy Moment and CCS

**She's not the same. I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. Now she's gone. With them. Glaring at me. And he's staring at her like I want to.. ShadAmySonic.**

I only own the play and most of the characters used in it. I also own Karou, but not CCS not Tomoyo..

**Black Shaded Roses**

**Warior- I probably will make him suffer.**

**Celestial the Hedgird- You made me smile yet again.**

**BehindtheShadow- That's great! I'm glad you love it. .;**

**ShadowCrazy46- The moment I read ' THATS TERRIBLE! ' I'm like, ' Wtf? A flame already! '. but yeah. I have my reasons. He will suffer, don't worry. - bit of a spoiler-**

**NOTE: I HAVE DECIDED WHAT THE OUTCOME WILL BE OUT OF SONIC AND SHADOW! IT IS NOW SHADAMYKAROU AND ANOTHER UNKNOWN PERSON! Well, he's.. kind.. of.. I mean, uh..uh.. UNKNOWN CHARACTER! ... please believe me... -sweatdrops-**

**--x**

Operation: Tomorrow

**--x**

They gasped and they pointed. They laughed and they cried. Some thought 'twas a joke. Others thought it was insane. The most odd thing happened today as she walked down the halls, head down, smile still plastered onto her face. She was dressed.. different, one would say. Even different for her. As she walked towards Cream, the rabbit smirked and looked her friend up and down.

" Well, not like me, but you did good, man. " she patted Amy on the shoulder.

" You look good, too. " Amy nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement, walking into her homeroom.

Inside, Shadow and one of his friends were talking, when the guy looked up. Shadow, confused, looked up as well, as the most beautiful thing ever (to them) walked into the room. Black long-sleeved shirt with a green sleeveless over, baggy black jeans fixed with green stitches and various chains hanging off of them, black eyeshadow filled to her eyelids, black eyeliner medium used with lines coming down at her right eye for a tear, black gloves with the fingers torn off, black combat boots, topped off with pink quills tipped black and dull green eyes.

" Amy? "

**--x**

Extra Feature: In the Hall with Sir Jerksalot

**--x**

" So, Sonic, are you gonna tell Amy you're sorry? " the young kitsune asked.

" Yeah. I didn't even mean what I said to her. I was.. hurt. Lost. Pained.. " Tails looked at him in understanding.

" Tails, lil' buddy, I have a problem... "

"... Yea? "

" ... I'm in love with Amy Rose. I realized that I have been for a while now.. "

**--x**

Option: Classroom

**--x**

They heard a boy's shriek from the hall, but Shadow and Amy shrugged, looking away and again continuing their conversation.

" So, as I was saying.. why are you dressed like that? "

" I'm dressing how I feel, got a problem with that? " her tone and eyes became sharp and icy, but the smile stayed on her face.

" No, I just think it's.. different. " Shadow could have sworn he felt the temperature decrease about 6 degrees as Amy's glare became icier and more intense.

" Look, Amy. I'm sorry. " he apologized. She blinked, eyes softening. The temperature went back to normal.

" It's okay. Life is just.. hard right now. " she sighed, but kept the smile on her face.

_She has no idea what a hard life is_, Shadow thought. _She has no idea._

" Care to share? " he offered, slinging his arm over her shoulder in a friendly matter. The smile somehow vanished, eyes turned hard. He felt her body tense.

" No.. " the temperature dropped.

" But, Ames-- "

" I SAID NO! " It was by now freezing in the room. His eyes widened, mouth agape, but he said nothing.

" I was only trying to help! "

" Yea, well mind your own business! "

" FINE! "

" FINE! " she yelled back. The class looked at them.

" WHAT THE **FUCK **ARE YOU STARING AT! " Amy roared. They looked away.

_Two minutes later.._

" I'm sorry.. " she sighed. Shadow perked his ears and looked up.

" I'll-- I'll just tell you when I'm ready, okay? Trust me. " He studied her.

" You know, you're really-- " he was cut off by Sonic entering the room and some of the girls cheering. He was still talking to a nervous Tails.

" So, as I was saying-- **WHAT THE _HELL_**! " he stared at Amy. She blinked.

" What? " she inquired curiously. He ran over to her.

" Amy! Your quills, your clothes, your eyes! ... Why! " he screamed. The temperature dropped.

" Partly because of _you. _" she spat, glaring at him. He stepped back.

" Wh-what! I didn't mean those things! "

" Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy. "

" I really didn't! "

" Like hell! " she snorted.

" AMES! I LOVE YOU! " he screeched as some classmates dragged him off to the nurse's office.

" AND I HATE YOU! " she made sure he heard. The class blinked, and continued chatting as if that never went on, completely ignoring the crying girl.

Shadow walked over to her, patting her shoulder, but when she latched onto his body and cried into his chest, the only thing he could really do was hold her and lay his head on her shoulder. He smelled her scent, and she smelled like apples. He smiled. But of course, _someone_ has to ruin the seemingly almost perfect romantic moment for ShadAmy lovers!

( Readers: ANARCHY! Grr.. )

( Me: Fear not! Many 'quadrangle' moments to come! )

" KAWAII! "yelled the girl, videotaping the whole thing. She then popped into the front of our computer screens, winks, and goes away in a flash of magical dust.

**--x**

**Options Activated: CCS Ad and Commercial!**

**--x**

A beautiful girl runs onto the screen with a video camera. She had flowing raven-violet hair and amethyst eyes. A handsome boy hestiantly walks beside her onto the screen. He has navy hair, glasses, and deep indigo eyes.

" Hi! I'm Daidouji Tomoyo! " the girl says.

" Eriol.. " the pale boy mutters.

" We're here to promote CCS-- Card Captor Sakura! " Eriol perks up.

" And my cute descendant, Li Syaoran is there too! "

" And my beloved best friend, Kinomoto Sakura, is slowly falling in love with him! " she holds up pictures of an auburn-haired, emerald-eyed girl and a chesnut-haired, amber-eyed boy.

" Also, don't forget I'm falling in love with my beloved Tomoyo! " Eriol blinks, blushes, and puts hand over mouth.

" Oops. " Tomoyo flushes.

" Uh, anyways, check out some awesome fics at But don't read Anarchy and Blood's ' Survival ', because I think she doesn't plan on finishing it.. "

" Of course she does! " Eriol argues.

" Does not! "

" Does too! "

" NO! "

" YES! "

" NO! "

" SHE WILL NOT FINISH THE BLOODY FIC NOW GET OVER IT! "

".. Okay. " he agrees, kissing Tomoyo.

**Cut scenes for sexual situations, program planning to terminate. Back to originated hardware. Start.. start.. start.. crashing.. crashing.. computer.. crashing!**

Anarchy and Blood: FUCK! Well, sorry folks, but that Advertisement screwed up the chapter. Wait till' next time!


	4. In the Rain I Hear You

**She's not the same. I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. Now she's gone. With them. Glaring at me. And he's staring at her like I want to.. ShadAmySonic.**

I only own the play and most of the characters used in it, and also, I own Karou and the ladies' guy hedgehog used in this chapter. Yay! No Karou here!

**Black Shaded Roses**

**I don't know why this was deleted before. I did not do it, and it is now back. Read the author's note in Because I Hate for more details. You don't have to read the story. Just the note at the top if you want to know.**

**--x**

" E-eh.. I'm sorry Shadow. " Amy said quietly, looking down at the ground, a scarlet color staining her cheeks as she blushed. You couldn't really tell, but he was as well.

" Um.. it's alright. " he put his hand on her shoulder after they had let go of each other.

" Hey, don't worry about it. Sonic's an asshole. " When she looked up, he offered one of his rare smiles.

" Yeah. " she replied, swatting his hand away and sitting down at her desk. The temperature rose a bit to its normal setting.

_That was awkward_, Amy mused. _Very. But.. I liked it. _She inwardly grinned, looking over to Shadow from the corner of her eye.

_That was.. different. But, oddly amusing yet saddening at the same time, I'll admit, _thought the black and cerise hedgehog.

After class, the two silently walked side-by-side to lunch, for thoughts were high and emotions higher.

_What's wrong with me? _Both thought as they went their seperate ways. Shadow to the line, and Amy to under a sakura (cherry blossom) tree.

The pink hedgehog sat down, leaning against the strong structure. She sighed, twiddling her thumbs. In the distance, she saw Cream running. Towards her. Amy stood up and walked out a few feet, looking to see what was going on. The young rabbit, though tough, was being chased down by a huge, mean-looking hedgehog with lust in his eyes. Cream dashed towards Amy, then behind her. The hedgehog stopped a few feet away.

" Hey, two pretty ladies. Want a soda? " he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

" No. What the hell do you want? " she replied coldly.

" Feisty. That's sexy. " he winked. " All I want is the rabbit. She your friend? "

" Yes, she is, and no, you cannot have her. " she said sternly, glaring at him.

" Aw, fine. " he then pouted. " But, you know, you and I can go have some fun. " he leaned closer to her, their noses almost touching.

Shadow was just walking to his spot when he heard an ear-splitting scream, a crash, and yells from other students. He walked over to see what was going on.

Amy stood there, eyes narrowed, fist still clenched as she stared at the unconcious body on the ground. His nose was bleeding badly, and it seemed as if part of his face was permamently dented. Also, he noted, it was very cold. Unfortunately for the pink hedgehog, someone had called the principal, and he was walking up to Amy and the frightened Cream now. She put on a fearful look.

" Amy Rose. What happened? " Her eyed were wide and terrified, screaming innocece. _Good actress, _thought Shadow.

" I-I don't know, sir! He-he... " tears filled her eyes. " He was trying to touch us, and well.. he sort of... touched Cream and I where he shouldn't of. I couldn't let him! " she was now sobbing, falling to the ground near where Cream was crying already. The principal's eyes and face noticably softened.

" There. It's alright now, it's okay. It was self-defense, so I'll let it off this time. " he left, ordering the nurse to get the wounded boy to her office.

Amy and Cream stopped crying the moment they were gone.

" Nobody can resist the innocent, cute, adorable, and all-around great actress, Amy Rose! " Cream said. He nodded as Amy looked down.

" Yeah. " Shadow's stomach grumbled.

"... I'm hungry. See ya. Nice job, Amy. Very nice. " she seemed to perk up a bit at his compliment as he left.

" You like Shadow. "

" What? No way, Cream. "

" You like Shadow. "

" You _love _Tails. "

" Shit. Um, uh, bye Ames! See ya after school! " Amy chuckled lightly as the young rabbit ran off to her class.. the one after she skipped.

" Silly girl.. "

--x

After School

--x

" So, Ames, want to do homework together tonight? " Cream asked.

" Sure. Where at? "

" Sweet. Um, can we do it at your place? Maybe I could crash there, too. " Amy's head snapped up from her book.

" We can't. "

" Why not? "

" Shun's having his girlfriend over tonight. He says I can't bring anyone home. " She lied.

" Oh. Okay. Maybe another time? "

" Maybe. "

In all actaulity, Amy was still terrified of what would happen when she arrived home.

--x

With Amy

--x

" EURGH! I HATE YOU, YOU PINK BITCH! " he threw the chair at her. She still smiled through the pain.

" WHY WON'T YOU DIE! " he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and shook her.

" At least cry, dammit! " she smiled at him. " I can't stand you! I can't stand you and your ugly fuckin' smile, face, and soul anymore! GET OUT! GET **_OUT_**! "

He then through her outside of the house. Of course, it was raining. Hard.

" Come get your shit tomorrow, before school! But come back afterwards. I've got one last surprise for you. " Shun slammed the door shut.

She sat on the sidewalk, in the middle of the night, soaked. She smiled. All through the night, she never slept, but smiled. She had repented overnight. She would have to cover the scars, though. She threw the rest of the bottle in someone's yard. Luckily it didn't break. And yet.. she smiled. She wondered how. How could she smile after eveything? Why? Because she thought of nothing but his words..

_Nice.. Amy.. Nice job, Amy.. Very nice.. Nice job.. nice.. Amy.. job.._

_Don't worry.. Don't.. worry.. Don't... Sonic's an asshole.. worry..._

" Don't worry. Sonic's an asshole. Nice job, Amy. Very nice.. " Amy repeated to herself, smiling.

" Don't worry.. "


	5. Out With A Boom

**She's not the same. I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. Now she's gone. With them. Glaring at me. And he's staring at her like I want to.. ShadAmySonic.**

I only own the play and most of the characters used in it, and also, I own Karou.

**Black Shaded Roses**

**You guys are going to hate Shun even more after you get to read his 'surprise' here. Also because he caused the result! Probably me too because I thought it up!**

**Also, thanks for reviewing, guys. I had the rest of my heart torn last night and had felt literally empty. I felt like dying, and might of tried to if I hadn't read my email. I'm serious. Guys get you to trust them, then they tear your heart. I always tell myself that, and after 5 or 6 times, you'd think I learn..**

**Anyways, enjoy or hate the chapter.**

**--x**

Tomorrow Morning

--x

Amy walked into Shun's house at 5:21 AM. He was up waiting for her.

" Hello, Shun. " she replied cheerily, smiling. He grumbled half a response back to her. The pink hedgehog went into 'her' room upstairs, took a shower, covered up everything, and put on her clothes and make-up. She then packed a bag full of things and her backpack for school. She walked downstairs, humming.

" Come at lunch. "

" Mmkay. " she patted him on the head.

" Breakfast's in the nook. " he nodded. Half-asleep, he was MUCH nicer, ne?

She walked out of the door, and over to Cream's. She knocked, and Vanilla answered the door.

" Come to walk with Cream today? " she eyes Amy's bag as she sensed the pink hedgehog nod.

" Um.. What is the bag for, pray tell? " she asked politely, but was obviously curious.

" Vanilla.. can.. can I stay with you guys for a while? " the said rabbit looked mildly surprised, but smiled warmly.

" Of course. Cream should be down any moment. She's getting her things. " It was now 6:00 AM

A few minutes later, the young rabbit walked down, but jumped back when she came face-to-face with her best friend, Amy Rose.

" Erm.. hello? "

" Hi Cream. I'm staying with you for a while. Is.. that alright? "

" Of course! " Cream exclaimed, poking Amy in the ribs.

" You two better get going. " Vanilla chided. Both nodded, shouldering their schoolbags.

They both walked out of the house side-by-side. The pink hedgehog watched her shoes with a sudden curious fascination.

_' Don't worry.. '? If only he knew.. _she mused as the young doe watched her with curiousity filling their amber-brown shade.

" Ames? " No response from her friend.

" _Ames? " _only the shuffling of their feet were heard.

**_" Ames? " _**..crickets.

**_" AMY ROSE! " _**Finally, she looked up.

" What? "

" Gods, girl. I've been calling your name. We're at school. "

" Oh. " Amy grinned sheepishly as Cream laughed.

--x

" Shadow, hand me the paper! " she poked him in the ribs.

" Hmm.. " he put a gloved finger to his chin. " No. "

" Aw, c'mon! " Amy whined, reaching up.

" Fine, fine. Stop blubbering like a baby. " she stuck her tongue out at him.

She read the formula, then suddenly, was in deep concentration, mixing the chemicals together at 67 degrees F.

_How the hell does she do that? _asked the black and cerise hedgehog within his mind. She finished just as the bell rang for lunch.

" Good job Amy. Shadow, I need to have a word with you. "

" Um.. okay? "

--x

Amy walked home, humming to herself. In every class she had with Shadow, they talked and played around. The teachers couldn't do anything, because they wanted their heads and their body heat. Also, the two were the best students in school besides Cream (who somehow manages to get excellent grades though she skips a lot), Tails, Karou, and a few other unimportant furries.

She entered the dark house.

" Shun? " she called out. He appeared, smiling.

" Here. " he held out a present, wrapped in hot pink paper with a black ribbon.

" Oh, Shun! Thanks. " she smiled, holding the present close.

" Open it when you get to school, 'kay? I'm embarrassed.. "

" Alright. " she thought nothing of it, but rather walked back to school.

--x

She sat under her tree. For some odd reason, Shadow was still with the Chemistry teacher. She held the present in her lap, then decided to open it now. Amy smiled gently as she unwrapped it, folding the paper and bow neatly. Hey, getting a gift from Shun is very rare! To her delight, the gift was a black robo-kitty with hot pink stripes.

" Wai! " she whipered, just staring at it. It's eyes then opened, revealing two ruby red orbs. Then, strangely, it's mouth opened, revealing a clock.

_But, why is it going down like a timer? OH SHIT! It's a bomb.. wait.. I can't move! Move body, MOVE!_

_" This will self-destruct in 5.. 4... 3.. 2... " _Suddenly, she was in someone's arms, and was being carried away as the cat exploded, so largely that the ground shook for a few seconds.

By the time she opened her eyes, expecting either Sonic or Shadow before, she realized it wasn't either. It was Karou.

" Amy, are you okay? " his eyes and voice were concerned, but Amy only saw a blur afterwards as her world went black.


	6. Awakening

**She's not the same. I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. Now she's gone. With them. Glaring at me. And he's staring at her like I want to.. ShadAmySonic.**

I only own the play and most of the characters used in it, and also, I own Karou.

**Black Shaded Roses**

Sorry it's been a while... and this story will end at about 11 chapters. Send in any characters or ideas you want me to use! Also, there may be a sequel.

P.S.- I'm sorry, but I have writers' block. I having nothing planned for the next chapters, in fact I just write as I go with no general idea to base it on. That's why I need ideas.

--x

--x

She awoke to the sounds of sadness. Angst reeked through her senses, tears falling onto her muzzle. Jagged breathing was heard, also. Amy fluttered her apple green eyes open.

" C-Cream..? " she asked, her voice weak and barely audible. However, the rabbit with fur the color of her namesake looked up, amber-brown eyes wide and filled with shed and unshed tears.

" Amy? Oh my gosh, Amy! " she hugged the pink hedgehog.

" Where am I.. ? "

" At your house, silly. " her heart sank.

" ...Shun? "

" Yes, he's here. He wanted to talk to you in private, so I told him oka-- "

" No. "

" What? But, Am-- "

" No. "

" Huh? Why? "

" No! "

" Um.. okay. "

" Someone else wishes to see you, though. "

" Mmm.. hmm.. " Karou walked in, golden eyes gleaming.

" Hey. You alright? " his voice was concerned.

" Um.. yeah. "

" That's good. Shadow'll be here in a few hours. "

" Okay. "

" I'll let you rest. " he said as he saw she yawned silently.

" Oh- ah- okay. "

---x

Amy's POV

---x

I feel so.. weird. Being in Karou's arms.. it just didn't feel right. But.. in _his _arms.. it was perfect. I mentally slapped myself. I should be thinking about someone or something else other than _him_! I was mortified of my new crush. Or.. was it love? It wasn't with Sonic, but then again, I had never felt comfortable in his arms anyways. Besides the fact that he's an asshole... but.. Shadow.. he.. makes me flustered. is this just a silly crush, like with Sonic? Or.. could it be more?


	7. Oh Fucking No Confession

**She's not the same. I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. Now she's gone. With them. Glaring at me. And he's staring at her like I want to.. ShadAmySonic.**

I only own the play and most of the characters used in it, and also, I own Karou.

**Black Shaded Roses**

Thanks to my new reviewer, Krannapple! Send in any characters or ideas you want me to use! Also, there may be a sequel. Sorry this one's short, too! This now may be around 14 chapters since I'm short on ideas.

P.S.- I'm sorry, but I have writers' block. I having nothing planned for the next chapters, in fact I just write as I go with no general idea to base it on. That's why I need ideas.

--x

--x

This was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why? Because I didn't know what to say. Then again.. do I ever? I just stood there, looking down at her. Her apple green eyes locked onto mine, and I couldn't move. Why? Because.. this is stupid. I hae this! Love bites. Wait. Did I just.. ? NO! I can't... I.. Oh God. Oh no. Oh my fucking bloody God! I.. I..

I'm in _love _with _Amy Rose_.

--x

Blinking, Amy studied his face.

" Are you okay? You're making all these horrified faces. "

" I-I'm fine. " he replied, weakly smiling.

" That's good. " she laid her head back, closing her dull apple green eyes. Her pink quils circles her face as the light shone on her, making her look like an angel. Karou stumbled in.

" I

" Wow, she looks like an angel. " he pointed out the obvious.

" Duh. Anyways, not just an angel.. a fallen, broken angel. " he smiled. " And a beauty at that. " Karou grinned.

" Crushing? "

" What! No! " his muzzle filled with scarlet.

" Shaddy's got a crushy-wushy! " he skipped around Shadow.

" I'm seriously starting to think you're gay. "

" No, just bi. " the dark echidna grinned again as the black and cerise hedgehog sweatdropped.

" Anyways, just admit you're crushing. "

" I do not have a crush on her. " _That's true. I'm in love with her. _Karou grinned.

" I'm a mind reader. "

" Fucker! "

" Shh! Angel's asleep. " he snickered.

--x

After a few days, Amy was allowed back in school. Amy had to move back in with Shun and got beat even harder than before. She still smiled. Today, her and Cream were walking together after school.

" Cream. " the pink hedgehog said all of a sudden.

" Yes? "

" I need to tell you something. " _I've had enough. I can't take it. _They walked into the park, and Cream waited anxiously as Amy was washing her face off in the sprinklers. She wondered why. As her best friend came back over, she gasped. She was covered in bruises!

" Amy! What did you do? "

" Nothing. These were here. I had to cover them with cover-up. "

" But.. but.. what? " she took a deep breath.

" Shun's beat me ever since I was 4. " Somewhere near, a certain black hedgehog dropped the roses he was picking as he heard Amy's voice and those words. His world spun as he fell over, unconcious from shock.

" Amy! " the rabbit started crying.

" I thought I heard a 'thump'. We'll talk about this later. " Cream nodded, tears still flowing as they walked around and spotted Shadow. They gasped. Amy tried to lift Shadow, but Cream needed to help a little. They carried him to Vanilla, knowing she would know what to do.

" Mum? " Vanilla opened the door, gasping at Amy and Shadow, then at Cream's tear-stained muzzle.

" I think we need a little help. "


	8. Amy's Realization

**She's not the same. I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. Now she's gone. With them. Glaring at me. And he's staring at her like I want to.. ShadAmySonic.**

I only own the play and most of the characters used in it, and also, I own Karou.

**Black Shaded Roses**

Thanks again to my reviewers! Only two of you this time.. ;; But they still made me smile! And since there's only two, I'll answer them.

**Warior- **Hehe, this made me laugh. Sounds tempting, but I have my own plans for Shun.. -laughs maniacally-

**Krannapple- **I don't care! . It depends on your idea, if they'd be a part of it or not.

**THANKS GUYS!**

I love you all. In a platonic way. Also, I have no excuse for taking so long. Well, I kinda do. I've had a lot of work to do on an ff site my friend and I are making. I'm very sorry, and hope you'll still read and review. I will update as soon as I get inspiration and time. I hope this doesn't seem too forced.

--x

--x

Her amber-brown eyes widened.

" Oh.. dear.. Come in. " they carried him to the couch, then heaved him up into Cream's room and onto her bed.

" It looks like he just fainted. He'll be fine. " Amy said, calming the rabbit girl down.

--x

--x

Where.. am I? I'm floating..

_Shadow?_

Who's there?

_Shadow.. Vanilla, why isn't he waking up?_

A..amy?

_Amy, calm down! He's going to be alright!_

I am?

_How can you say that when he's not breathing!_

...I'm.. not?

_Amy! Call someone! Do something!_

Cream.. Vanilla... Amy.

_Okay, okay!_

Woah.. hey, wait.. Amy!

--x

--x

Cerise eyes fluttered open, staring up to see two pairs of amber brown eyes and one apple green pair. He sucked in his breath, then gasped out, finally breathing. He sputtered and choked before Vanilla handed him a glass of water, and Shadow hastily downed it. He was suddenly embraced by the females, and he scowled, an unnoticable blush on his muzzle. He was showered with sayings that really all referred to ' I'm soooo glad you're okay! '. Only one comment stood out to him.

" Welcome back to the world of the living, Shadow. " he blinked, watching the rose shaded hedgehog.

" Uh.. thanks? " he said raspily, his vocal cords worn. He inwardly winced. His throat was sore.

" Don't speak. Just rest. "

She walked out of the room as Shadow slightly dozed half-way, talking about nonsense and suddenly yawning, falling asleep. A few hours later, he was awoken to only one pair of eyes in the darkness. Apple green.

" A-amy? "

" Shh. I came to talk to you. "

" Okay.. "

" Why did you faint? "

" ... I.. it was the heat. "

" Shadow, don't lie to me. " Amy said sternly.

" I heard you and Cream talking. "

" Oh, Shadow, I-- "

" I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But-- but then you said.. Shun.. you.. "

" Yeah.. " she gave a bitter laugh.

" So... "

" Yeah? "

" It's.. true. " he stated it more than asking it.

" Unfortunately, yes. "

" I'll do something. " she looked at him.

" No. "

" No. Amy Rose, I promise you. I will make your life better. " she smiled at him.

" Shadow.. " she leaned down next to him, and they both inwardly started to panic. Amy looked into his eyes, and for once, saw fear. Millions of emotions flooded them, and she just wanted to make it better. All in a magical moment, she closed the space between them, erasing any doubts from eithers' mind.

_I... I like Shadow.. my best friend. _

--x

AHH! So short and so fluffy! Sorry guys.. really sorry. I'm trying sooo hard to find inspiration for this story!


	9. Past Wishing

**She's not the same. I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. Now she's gone. With them. Glaring at me. And he's staring at her like I want to.. ShadAmySonic.**

I only own the play and most of the characters used in it, and also, I own Karou. I do not own " Every Time " by Simple Plan/

**Black Shaded Roses**

Sorry guys, but this time, I will only answer **Krannapple.**

**Thanks so much for all those ideas. 3 I really appreciate it. I can't wait for your charrie, either. It's okay, I don't need the idea, unless you really want me to, hehe. I don't really care. **

**To all my readers: If you have MSN, AIM, or Yahoo, please put it in a review 'cause I'd love to talk to some of you! I have all of those X3 Also.. no.. the songfic has no point.. well.. it does, if you understand the simple meaning of it.**

--x

_He dragged me into the closet. I screamed and I cried, I thrashed and I bit. I struggled until there was nothing I could do. He smacked me, my small, frail figure trembling with each swipe. I continued to cry even after he locked me in there, leaving me naked, cold, and alone. I was sobbing against my own will, and I remembered everything that had happened that day. How I was tossed and thrown.. raped.. I let loose a dry, heart-wrenching sob and shook against the wood._

_I was screaming again. He put all of his strength into his fist, I could tell from seeing his muscles stretch. He flung it at me, the skin connecting with my cerise stained fur and leaving my spirit in shambles. His angry voice roared insults at me, shattering my very being. I let out my first sob in a week, and for punishment, he hit me harder. No one can hear me.. In my closet that night, I curl up into a ball and think. I want to wake up from this nightmare.. back at the orphanage and partially happy. Happier than I was now.. _

She was screaming. Yelling. Hitting everything that came within two feet of her. She wouldn't stop thrashing, crying, and the screaming was all he could take. Her blows pelt him, her words reached his ears, and yet.. in all entirety, Shadow could do nothing for her. Amy Rose.. was trapped..

" DON'T LET HIM GET ME! " she yelled it over and over... so much that Shadow had to silence the girl with a calm reply.

" Amy.. " still, she shouted.

" Amy! "

" Amy! "

" AMY! " she stopped screaming, breaths coming out jagged. The thrashing stopped, and time seemed to slow as he took the female hedgehog into his arms.

" I'm here.. no one will get you.. no one will hurt you.. " she relaxed, melting in his arms.

" Shadow.. " she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

" Thank you.. "

--x

Songfic Part Song is Shadow's POV

--x

**It was three AM when you woke me up, and we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go..**

_Amy pointed at a stand, and they walked up to it. Shadow readied a dart, and threw it at the board, and popped a balloon. He repeated and soon gave Amy a large pink chao stuffy._

**Just to get away.. we talked about our lives, until the sun came up. And now I'm thinkin' about how I wish I could go back..**

_The younger version of Amy giggled and kissed him on the side of his muzzle. He flushed red. Again with the giggling._

**Just for one more day.. one more day with you..**

Since that day, the two became closer. Middle School tore them apart, but the memory remained in their hearts forever..

**Every time I see your face, every time you look my way, it's like it all falls into place, and everything feels right.**

How they had wished they could go back.. their embrace reminded them of this.. the day they went driving.. and ended up going to the fair in that town..

**Ever since you walked away, you left my life in disarray. All I want is one more day..**

Their thoughts were always the same when they saw each other. _Maybe wishes don't come true..._

**One more day with you.**

That's all they wanted. Just.. one more day..

**When the car broke down, we just kept walkin' along, 'till we hit this town, there was nothing there at all.**

**But that was all okay. We spent all our money on stupid things, but when I look back now I'd probably give it all away.. **

_Just to see you.. _he would he think as he wrote the song.

**Just for one more day.. one more day with you.. **

But, of course, there was nothing a 14-year-old could do.. he wasn't even supposed to drive..

**Every time I see your face, every time you look my way, it's like it all falls into place, and everything feels right.**

**Ever since you walked away, you left my life in disarray. All I want is one more day.. **

_Just one.. please, Amy.. just one..._

**One more day with you.**

**Now I'm sittin' here, like we used to do. I think about my life and how now there's nothing I won't do..**

_I just want one more chance to see what we can do._

**Just for one more day.. one more day.. with you.**

**Every time I see your face, every time you look my way.. it's like it all falls into place, and everything feels right.**

_Amy Rose.. _the younger Shadow would think. _I'm still in love with you.._

**Every time I hear your name, every time I feel the same.. It's like it all falls into place, and everything feels right.**

**One more day..**

**Just one more day**

**It's all I need, just one more day with you..**


	10. The Story of My Life

**She's not the same. I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. Now she's gone. With them. Glaring at me. And he's staring at her like I want to.. ShadAmySonic.**

I only own the play and most of the characters used in it, and also, I own Karou. I do not own " The Story Of My Life " by GC.

**Black Shaded Roses**

**To all my readers: If you have MSN, AIM, or Yahoo, please put it in a review 'cause I'd love to talk to some of you! I have all of those X3 Also.. no.. the songfic has no point.. well.. it does, if you understand the simple meaning of it.**

--x

" Hemi! "

" I'm coming! Please hold on! " Cream's new friend was Hemila-Rose Silverrain, aka Hemi-Rose, Hemi, or, most frequently, Hemi-chan. She was a Hedgebit, a cross between a hedgehog and a rabbit. Her fur was a dark lavender shade, the color around her eyes a light blue. Her eyes were azure, and she wore a long-sleeved white button-up blouse with a red ribbon much like Cream's old blue one. Her skirt was a light shade of blue, with white trim, and she wore gold gauntlets on her glove much like Amy.

" We're gonna be late! "

" Cream, please, I'm coming! " she bounced down the stairs, her long quills flowing after her.

" Hemi-chan, let's goooo! " the rabbit with fur the color of her namesake grabbed the purple girl, dragging her out the door, shouting a goodbye to her mother.

" C'mon, c'mon! " she let Hemi go, jogging down the street, dark orange cargo pants falling down a bit. Her black tank top was a bit loose, shaking with her as she ran. Hemi was a bit behind, since she was in a skirt, and was not as athletic as Cream.

As the two neared the park, they kept up the pace, Cream now practically dragging Hemi.

" We're gonna miss the beginning if we don't hurry! "

" What's so important about the-- "

" Amy's singing. "

--x

**" This is about all of us, this is our song. Me and you.**

Talk to me, and tell me  
About you, and I'll try  
To understand the things you've done, and the things you've been through yeah.  
These are words I've never heard  
From anyone but now I've sung  
But that's ok 'cause I've learned that I like to be alone.

_Bridge:_  
I tried to warn you.  
I tried to say that I'd walk away.  
I tried to tell you.  
But no one listens to me anyway.

_Chorus:_  
Where do you go now,  
When you're seventeen years old?  
You've got no one,  
You've got nothing,  
You've got nowhere to belong?

That's right, that's me.  
Always guilty.  
I'm trying to fit in  
Where I just don't get in but  
That's ok 'cause we're the same.  
We've done ok, we've got no name.  
And that's alright 'cause we've learned  
This is our song.  
_Bridge_  
_Chorus_

Where do I go now,  
Now I'm twenty-one years old?  
Still got no one,   
Still got nothing,  
Still got nowhere to belong?

Some hard days, some hard nights,  
Twenty-one years still nothing's right.  
Some hard days, some hard nights,  
Twenty-one years still nothing's right.  
Nothing's right, nothing's right.

Where do I go?  
This is the story of my life.

**Where do I go?  
This is the story of my life.**

**Where do I go?  
This is the story of my life.**

**Where do I go?  
This is the story of my life.. "**

--x

" Wow.. Amy's amazing! " Hemi exclaimed, breathing in deeply.

" Hell yeah! "

" Um.. please.. don't curse. "

" Fine.. WHOO! GO AMEEESSS! "

" Go Amy! "

" Woah.. " was all their cerise and midnight friend could say; he was flabbergasted.

" A fallen angel with a voice from heaven.. " he coughed.

" What was that, Shadow? " the 14-year-old hedgebit asked, smiling innocently.

" Nothin'.. nothin' at all. "


	11. Shun Is A Fucking Dead Man

**She's not the same. I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. Now she's gone. With them. Glaring at me. And he's staring at her like I want to.. ShadAmySonic.**

I only own the play and most of the characters used in it, and also, I own Karou.

**Black Shaded Roses**

**To all my readers: If you have MSN, AIM, or Yahoo, please put it in a review 'cause I'd love to talk to some of you! I have all of those X3 **

--x

She didn't come home. No one knew where she was, in fact, everyone was frantically thinking of places their friend could be. Amy Rose was not one to run off without a word, let alone right after she had sung. Worried, Cream and Hemi had been out searching, and now the two girls were laying on the rabbit's bed, both deep in thought and sighing every once in a while. Shadow had went home, thinking, too. Vanilla simply tried to calm the girls down and think sensibly by herself.

An idea striking the elder rabbit, she quickly walked up to Cream's room and knocked on the door lightly. The said doe opened the door, muzzle tear-stained. Paying no mind, Vanilla spoke.

" Did you ever think she was with Shun.. ? "

" Oh no! "

--x

Doubling over, Amy wiped the trickle of blood from her mouth. Apple eyes gleaming dangerously, she knocked him in the stomach. Shun gasped, breath shortening as he kicked her. Stumbling over, energy-drained, the pink hedgehog still wouldn't give in. She bit his leg, drawing blood and earning another kick from him. Stifling a whimper, Amy stood, charging at Shun. He barely had time to blink before she was furiously clawing him from atop of his figure.

Tossing her off, Amy opened her eyes to see a barrel pointed at her. Holding her breath, eyes widened, she shakily looked at him. He had never pulled a gun on her before. Then again, she had never fought back..

" Here's where it ends. " he paused, clicking off the safety. " Amy Rose. "

--x

Hearing a bloodcurdling scream and a gunshot, Shadow jumped to his feet in shock. It sounded remotely like Amy.. blinking, he started to run after the sound, faster than he ever had before. What if.. what if.. she died? Shaking the thoughts from his head, the black and cerise hedgehog somehow knew she was at Shun's. Where else would she scream like that? No where.. unless needed.

Rushing into open-doored house, he noted the blood stained everywhere. A struggle.. and a fight. Stressed with fear and worry, the paranoid Shadow walked into the kitchen cautiously, only to see an unconscious Shun with a gun in his hands, guilty. Anxiety and dread filling his senses, he continued up the stairs and into Amy's room.. to see her on the floor, a bullet in her chest... very near to her heart.

Feeling his eyes sting with tears, he picked Amy up... and noticed a faint, very faint heartbeat..

--x

Oo.. bit of a cliffy. Oh noes! Is it gonna end soon? D:


	12. A Happy Ending?

**She's not the same. I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. Now she's gone. With them. Glaring at me. And he's staring at her like I want to.. ShadAmySonic.**

I only own the play and most of the characters used in it, and also, I own Karou.

**Black Shaded Roses**

**Could it be... the end?**

--x

Awakening to shouts and cries, I blinked open my apple green eyes. Seeing the sleeping forms of Hemi and Cream, I sat up, only to cry out and fall back down instantly. It seems my loud noise awakened them, and I had two pairs of eyes staring at me with sleepy concern. Cream loud out a dry sob, Hemi comforting the younger girl.

"Amy.. you woke up."

"What happened?" I couldn't remember..

"Shun shot you."

--x

Being dragged away from Shun's motionless form, Shadow yelled out in anguish.

"He hurt her! He almost KILLED her! He should DIE!"

The police held the hedgehog tightly, though. He wasn't going anywhere with them around. Calming down, he looked down at his gloves, stained the color he knew so well from last night; cerise and crimson red. He was still angry, fucking furious even.. and he let out another call, fury slamming his senses and making his mind go haywire. Shun had hurt Amy.. the fallen angel.. . no... his... angel..

"Sorry Shadow, but Shun's going to be taken care of by us. You got your hits in."

_But it isn't enough!_

--x

"Where's Shadow!"

"Amy he's not here."

"I can fucking see that! Where is he!"

"At the police station.." Amy's breathing slowed.

"For what?"

"Assault on Shun.. we just got the call, and he's there so they can calm him down."

Apple eyes wide, Amy looked up at Hemi and Cream, eyes locking onto the rabbit with the namesake that's the color of her fur's eyes. Amber-brown orbs watered slowly as the purple hedgebit held the younger girl tightly. _He did this for me..? Could it be that.. he loves me too? What am I saying? ..I'm in love.. with Shadow the Hedgehog.. _humming a song to herself softly, the hedgehog closed her eyes and imagined the said black male, a silly giddiness bubbling up within her. All in one, fluid moment, laughter escaped her now merry face, and the two girls were almost horrified. _Shot + laughter + smile + Amy Insanity? _the equation ran through their heads.

"N-no," she choked out between laughs. " I'm not- " another eruption of giggles. "-insane. Just thinking of someone.."

"Like Shadow?" Cream teased as her friend's muzzle turned a light, rosy pink.

"Maybe. Are you thinking of.. hmm.. _Tails, _maybe?" Amy smirked, and surprisingly, the shy, quiet Hemi burst into a mad fit of stifled giggles and hiccups.

"I-I'm sure she is. " Suddenly changing the subject, the strawberry pink hedgehog's question echoed in the large hospital room, remaining unanswered.

"When will Shadow be here to see me?"

--x

"When can I go see Amy?"

"When you're calm, son."

"I am calm.."

"...Are you, now?"

"Yes." Shadow answered truthfully, though inside, he was in no way, shape, or form calm.

"I'll even let you take me there. I just want to see her."

--x

"Amy?"

"Shadow!" she embraced him to the best of her ability.

"Whaa?" two muzzles flushed scarlet, two pairs of eyes closed, and two mouths meeting suddenly and eyes fluttering shut.

"Thank you.. so much.."

"Y-yeah.."

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Shun's being sentenced to death.." a sigh of relief and glittering apple eyes.

"Hey Shad?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." and now the cerise eyes widen, flickering.

"...I love you too.." it was quiet, shocked, but she heard it, and once again closed the space between them.

A few years after the two graduated and were done with college, Amy became an actress and Shadow an artist. They were married and had 2 children.. but that's another story, isn't it? Apple eyes still remained kind, sweet words will still whispered, and sadly.. scars still remained. Sonic had actually moved away after the two started to go out, soon after disappearing and being found dead; he had committed suicide. Depressed, Tails isolated himself from everyone, only to be revived by Cream, and the two were married after college as well. Cream was a rock star and Tails a genius and stay-at-home dad with their 3 kids. Hemi had moved away.. but that also is another tale, isn't it? All-in-all, most things ended well, and Karou himself had actually found a boyfriend to settle down with. But that, as almost everyone else's is, is another tale and another story, ne?

--x

Yes, it's over.. sorry.. I couldn't think of a better ending or anything else to add! --; If you want a bonus chapter or two, or even like a special for a birthday or anything, just tell me, and I'll add it:3


End file.
